Dark Angel
by kas7
Summary: It's an AU crossover, hope you like.


****

Title: Dark Angel

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the M7, or the Dark Angel characters, settings.....etc.

****

Settings: This is a crossover with Dark Angel.

Notes: I had to make a few changes in each programme so that it will fit into my story. Oh, and if the writing is in Italic's then it's a flash back.

__

Please don't use this "crossover" yet. I'm still busy with this settings, so please don't use. And I have loads more stories to write on this setting, and I am even going to have AU stories on this crossover, so please don't use…. (and be on the look out for more stories!).

If you do not know the Dark Angel show, don't worry all things shall be explained in my story, but if you want more detail just e-mail me.

======

They were created to be the perfect soldiers....

Human weapons....

Then they escaped.

In a future, not far from now....

In a broken world,

They are haunted by their pasts.

They cannot run....

They must fight to discover their destiny....

In the year 2019 the U.S. has become a third world country in the wake of the Pulse - an electromagnetic shockwave unleashed by nuclear terrorists in 2009.

Since the pulse wiped out all of America's cyber infra-structure.... turning the Information Age into the Stone Age overnight.

Some of the rich were lucky enough to keep their high standards, but the rest fell down hard, some tried their hardest to get back their status, but it wasn't possible since all their assets had gone with the technology. The rest of the people went crazy, they were looting, burning down cities, steeling from anyone and everyone.

America became a cruel world, where the fight for survival became essential. All over there was chaos. Even in a little town called Four Corners.

The Mayor of the town, Orrin Travis, was still well equipped; he was one of the few that managed to keep their status, and their power. His daughter, Mary Travis, was the town's reporter. She was well known around the town, for being one of the few that still cared for the people, who reported the truth no matter what.

The town was relatively small, one local newsroom, some shops, and homes, with a few abandoned buildings. Most of the people left Four Corners to go to the major cities, such as Settle, in hope of finding jobs.

But there were a few that came to Four Corners, some came to disappear.

One of those people was Chris Larabee. He used to be wealthy, living in a big home with his wife, and son, but all things changed. Chris and his best friend, Buck Wilmington, had left in search for jobs. When they arrived at the home, it was on fire, with his wife and son still trapped inside. With no way of getting in or out, Chris watched in horror as his wife and child died a slow and painful death. At night he could still hear their cries, so he began to drink, trying to forget. But it never worked, so he travelled from city to city, town to town, trying to escape his demons.

Buck Wilmington followed his friend, from place to place. Buck felt some what responsible for Chris's pain, and since Chris was like a brother, he followed Chris.

Another person who wanted to escape his past was Ezra Standish. He was brought up in luxury, but not with love. His _darling _mother was never home, she was always going from one wealthy husband to the next. She would marry them, take their money, and then divorce them. Poor old Ezra was dragged from home to home, never finding friends. As soon as he was of age, he left, taking his most precious of possessions. He travelled from town to town, city to city. He would hire a room above bars, and gamble at night. He was very good at gambling, all thanks to his _mother._ He often had to leave in a hurry once the town's people got tired of him winning.

JD Dunne came to the little city, to begin a new life. He grew up in a low class family, with just his mother. After the pulse, his mother lost her job, and became ill. With the lack of medicine, and machinery, she died a few years later. With nothing keeping him there, he packed up and left.

By fate, they landed up in the same town…

__

Ezra was awoken up shouting, coming from below this room. He was sleeping in the one room above the Saloon. He looked at the ground below to see an angry mob. He panicked, wondering if they were out for him, due to all the gambling that he did. He kept on watching, waiting to see what would happen. Lucky for him that they were out for another poor soul. He watched as they roughly dragged a dark skinned man to the centre of town. Ezra turned, and moved away from the window. He didn't enjoy watching innocent people suffer.

Outside Mary Travis, the owner of the town's newspaper ran out in front of the angry mob.

"He's innocent!" she cried.

"He's not one of us! He murdered the woman and her child!" the one man cried.

"The woman died during child birth. He had nothing to do with their deaths!" she shouted.

The angry mob just carried on with their plan. Mary looked at the town's people that just stood their.

She looked at them with disgust.

"Are you just going to stand by and watch an innocent man die?" She asked.

No one moved.

She cursed them silently, as she turned and ran to try and stop the mob.

A man witnessed this; he looked at the broom in his hands, then back at the store owner.

"Son, that isn't your fight," the owner said.

The young man looked at the owner, then back at the broom, then back at the owner.

"Well, didn't want to die with a broom in my hand anyhow," the young man answered.

The owner shook his head, he looked into the young man's blue eyes, and he could see the determination.

"You drop that broom, you're fired," he said.

"So not only do I have to worry about not dying, but I have to worry about a job too," the young man joked.

The owner watched as the young man took off his apron, then the drop. With a slight nod, he left the shop.

Another man, on the other side of the street, witnessed the interaction between the young man and the owner, then back at the angry mob. He turned his head, but his gaze stopped when their eyes meet.

Suddenly he felt like he could read the young man's thoughts.

Both men could feel the connection. They knew what to do.

They headed down the street to face the mob. When they got closer they saw the dark skinned man, with a rope around his neck.

"Get him down," the younger man said in a lethal voice.

The angry mob turned to see the two men, one dressed in black, the other in more grayish brown.

"Why? You going to stop us?" the leader asked.

"Yes," the man in black answered.

Some of the mob grew tired, and they didn't really want a fight. But what really changed their minds was the gun that the man in black was now holding.

He fired a shot in the air.

"Get him down NOW!" the man ordered.

Seeing that they didn't have any weapons, the mob quickly disappeared, leaving the two heroes alone with the dark skinned man, and the woman.

The woman had long blond hair, which was tied up in a bun, soft green eyes, and a kind face. She was wearing long blue pants, with a blue top.

"Thank you…." She said.

But she never got their names; instead, they simply turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"Saloon" they answered, together.

-------

Well what do you think? This is just the beginning. Dark Angel characters will come in the next chapter, with more on our Seven. I am also busy with an AU on this story- where they are all children..... with special skills...... That's all what I am going to give up.

Stay tuned, because this is going to be action packed adventure. And there will be sections on all characters.

Please tell me what you think.

K


End file.
